


Martyr Complex

by tackypanda



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackypanda/pseuds/tackypanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good heart needs a rest once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martyr Complex

Preston Garvey was such an unassuming man - in the way he carried himself, at least. And yet, it became hard for Vincent _not_  to watch his every move when he could, for he revealed himself to be anything but unassuming.

He toiled away every day under the pretense of a smile. It wasn’t like he carried the world on his shoulders, at least not technically - Vincent was the general, Vincent was the one he followed as he scoured the Commonwealth for any sign of his son, Vince was the one who made all the decisions in the end. Then again, _he_ was the one too caught up in his own misery to personally check on the people living in the settlements they were establishing, or to fire the first shot on a wild beast that popped up out of nowhere, or to decide to help a settlement on his own without being informed of their woes first. All that unfailing goodwill? All Preston. 

Vincent had thought he was already a good person, at least before he was put in stasis for 210 years. He would have been envious of how much _better_ Preston was if it didn’t move him so much.

He could have started hammering away on the almost-finished wooden shack that should have been done by now, but he was too busy watching Preston plant some corn - you know, after he had already spent an hour this morning planting tatos. The tension in his back was visible even through the fabric of his duster, and Vincent sighed, walking over and putting his hand on his shoulder. 

“Pres, you need a break, c’mon.”

Preston paused to wipe the sweat from his brow, but shook his head. “I would, babe, but I’d rather get this all done now so we can relax later.”

Vincent squeezed both his shoulders. “You know that’s not gonna happen; the moment we sit down to drink some Nuka Cola in peace you’re gonna get a distress call from a new settlement on the other side of a monster-infested hellscape.”

Preston laughed a little, finally taking off his hat to scratch the back of his head. “Well I certainly can’t _try_  to relax when you put that image in my head.” He sighed, looking up at him with a shrug. “It’s what we do, you know? That’s who the Minutemen are. Putting our duty to people above everything else. Not to put it on you, but ever since you came along we’ve finally been getting to do that. We’re helping the Commonwealth get better.”

“ _You_  are, Preston. Don’t get me wrong, of course it feels good and all, but I still just feel like I’m along for the ride.”

“You always sell yourself short.” He stood and took his hand, rubbing his dirt-covered thumb over sweaty knuckles. “You’re the one who’s still helping us along with everything you’ve got on your own plate. You’re the best man I know.” He leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “And... heh, if it makes you feel any better, there’s only one other thing I’d rather be doing right now.”

“Everything out of your mouth is wonderful, you know that?” Vincent cupped his cheek, wiping the dirt from his skin, feeling the stubble that was sprouting up. He quickly stole a kiss before anything could interrupt them.

As if on cue, a little girl piped up, “Hey Mister Garvey, can you show me how the water works?”

Vincent playfully patted his cheek, stepping away before he could get more wrapped up in the moment he was. “Well? Go be the hero.”

Preston’s answering smile was surprisingly biting, at first, but then it melted into one so humble Vincent thought he was going to through a morality crisis all over again. As Preston made his way over to the water pump, Vincent finally picked up another plank of wood.

**Author's Note:**

> written for preston garvey appreciation week over on tumblr


End file.
